Love, laughter, purpose, friendship, and a dance
by bonesandbenedict
Summary: Remember when Booth said that was what he'd wished Brennan to find? So I'm writing a scene for each one. I wanted to write the in the order in which he'd said them but my muse did not cooperate.
1. Chapter 1: Purpose

Purpose

Temperance Brennan had finally dozed off against Seeley Booth's chest when Christine gave a wail and started crying again. She rolled over and heard Booth murmur "Stay in bed. I'll get her." He didn't move, and moments later she could hear the steady rhythm of his breath as he was fast asleep. Brennan smiled in the darkness. Booth was a heavy sleeper, and it took long minutes of persuasion, coaxing, and sometimes bribery, to wake him up every morning.

The crying continued.

"That's okay, I'll do it." No answer of course.

Brennan kissed Booth's forehead and got up. She padded down the hall to her daughter's room, turned on the light, picked up the screaming baby, and sat down in the rocking chair. Her body was still sore from the birth, which was only five days ago, only it seemed like much more.

Parenting could be such a toll. She hadn't slept a full night in weeks, since even before the birth it was hard to find a comfortable sleeping position with her swollen belly. She couldn't work (maternity leave and all that, although Brennan felt perfectly capable of leaning over human remains), and hadn't been to the lab since the baby was born. The boredom was driving her crazy. Booth had tried to help her with that, distracting her with books and movies and Thai food, but it still meant staying home with her feet up. Being useless. Brennan hated being useless. Of course, Booth had said that she wasn't useless at all, she was just "Taking some time off work for your other job, parenting, and spending time with your family", but she didn't buy it. Her job was solving murders and reassembling skulls, and she was doing neither. Therefore, useless.

And yet it was worth every minute. Christine opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Her mother looked at her. Still awed that she had made this perfect little child.

Brennan must have fallen asleep while Christine was nursing, because the next thing she knew, Booth was stirring her awake.

"Hey Bones, come back to bed." He whispered. Christine was asleep in her arms, and she didn't dare move, afraid to wake her.

"In a minute." Booth crouched down next to the chair.

"Look at her" He murmured. Christine's eyes fluttered under her eyelids, amidst a dream. She waved her tiny fist and sighed.

"She's a fighter like her mommy" Booth said.

"And mommy needs her sleep, because she has work tomorrow, right?" Brennan looked at him in confusion.

"Work? I'm on maternity leave, Booth. Cam said I can only return to the lab in three months. She insisted on it."

"Well, I saw that you were bored outa your mind, so I might have persuaded Cam to let you come to the lab for a few hours tomorrow. I don't like it, but I know it's important for you, How wonderful am I?" Booth gave her his cocky grin. It had the same affect even though he was scruffy and half asleep. Brennan grinned back.

"Very." She said.

"But did Cam really say it was okay for me to come to the lab with Christine?"

"With Christine? No, she'll stay here with me. Angela will pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Can't Christine come with me?" She asked hopefully. Although the idea of getting back to work, even for a few hours, was great, she couldn't imagine leaving her daughter's side for so long.

"Bones, the lab is no place for a five-day old baby." Booth said.

"Well, then perhaps going back to the lab so soon is not such a good idea." Brennan said rather regretfully. "After all, I am her mother. It's important for me to be with her, right Booth?"

Booth smiled. This was what he had hoped would happen. He know that Bones' urge to go back to work was great, but he imagined that Brennan would be rather doubtful at leaving her.

"Right. Now, let's get back to bed, huh?"

"Alright, I'm coming." Brennan said. She got up- with the help of Booth's hand supporting her elbow- and walked over to the crib. Before she put Christine down she sniffed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her new-born baby. Who knew this would be the best smell in the world? Definitely better than the smell of decaying human flesh, which was probably what she would have got if she were to go to the lab tomorrow. Probably best to stay home for now.

Brennan put Christine in her crib and looked down at her. Booth put his arm around her, and she leaned into him. For him, the best smell in the world was the smell of his partner's hair. She always had excellent taste in shampoo, and he had always thought so. Now all he had to do was roll over in bed and take a whiff. No more secret peeks at her, no more waiting for her to move close enough so he could catch the scent. Those days of chasing each-other round and round were over. They had caught each-other. _Agent Booth_, he thought to himself, _you're becoming quite poetic_. Maybe that's what he'd say in his vows after Bones would finally propose.


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**This was supposed to be a light and cheerful little thing about Booth wanting to get a kiss from Brennan even though they were in the lab. My muse took me somewhere else, I guess.**

**These chapters are not in chronological order. This one takes place about two months after the end of season 6.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own em'.**

"Alright, careful, it's hot!" Booth put the Styrofoam cup on Brennan's desk. It was late, and Brennan had spent the day going through Izzie Thompson's injuries. Again. The case was going nowhere. They hadn't found cause of death, or the weapon that caused the peculiar injuries found on the victim's limbs. And the signs of sexual abuse were terrifying. This 15 year-old girl had gone through some terrible things throughout her life, and the first signs of it looked more than ten years old.

Brennan was exhausted, and desperately wanted to just go home, take a shower, curl up into a ball in Booth's arms and cry. The hormones from the pregnancy affected her judgment and interfered with her work. That coupled with what she knew about the victim's life was almost unbearable. _At least I have Booth to come home to every night,_ she thought.

But she couldn't go home yet. She owed it to Izzie to find out what happened to her.

"Thanks Booth." Brennan said, and lowered her head back to the papers on her desk.

"Hey Bones." Booth said. She looked up. He was leaning on her desk, his face very close to hers.

"What?"

"You okay?" Booth looked concerned.

"Yes. I just need to finish going over the X-rays again and then I'll finish up for the night. You can go, it might take a while. Don't wait up."

Booth knew Bones well enough to notice when something was bothering her.

Brennan lowered her head again, but Booth's finger on her chin stopped it on its way down and held it firmly in place.

"Bones, it's me. You can tell me anything." Brennan sighed. He knew her too well.

She felt a lump in her throat and suddenly the tears started to flow.

Damn hormones.

Booth crossed the desk and Brennan got up to meet him. He wrapped his hands around her and she crumbled into him, sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay." Booth murmured in her ear, stroking her hair.

Brennan lifted her head.

"This poor girl." She said.

"She was so young. Barely had a chance to experience life. And someone made what she did have of it miserable. Who would do something like this? She was just a child, Booth. Who would-"

Her voice broke and the tears streamed down her cheeks again. Booth held her until she stopped shaking, stroking her back, murmuring loving words into her hair and squeezing her close to him. Slowly Brennan calmed down, the sobbing stopped. Booth wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb and smiled at her. She managed a smile back.

"Can you please, for once, let me take you home and take care of you? You know, for me. Because I'm worried."

Brennan looked into his eyes. She saw so much love there. On nights she lay awake in her bed, unable to organize the rambling thoughts in her head long enough to catch some shut-eye, she would look at the form next to her. Sometimes Booth would turn over and wrap his hands around her waist in his sleep. And she would wonder how someone could love her like this, unconditionally. Before she met Booth she thought it was impossible.

She was proven wrong.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She asked him. It was the first time she had told Booth she loved him. He looked at her, surprised.

"You love me?"

"You thought otherwise?"

"No, I just… Never mind."

Booth's heart filled to the sound of those words. She loved him? He had never ruled out the possibility, but hearing her say it was something else.

"I love you too, Bones. I always loved you. More than you know."

Brennan kissed him, quite passionately. It took Booth a minute to realize that they were in her office, with the door open. He stopped their kiss and said "Bones, we're at the lab. No-one knows yet. I don't think this is how they should find out."

"I don't care how they find out." Brennan said and leaned back towards Booth to continue their kiss.

Only then did Booth notice Hodgins was standing in the doorway with a tray in his hand. He was wide-eyed and very still.

Booth coughed and straightened his tie. Moved away from Brennan.

"Hiya, Bug-boy. Bones here was just showing me, uh, something she found on the victim. You know how she likes to demonstrate how the assault went. Bones, I'm gonna wait in the car to take you home. To your apartment. And then I'll be going to mine." Another cough.

"Did the assault include passionate face-sucking?" Hodgins asked.

Booth's face grew hot.

"Right. That. You saw that. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Booth tried to conceal his embarrassment with anger.

"Well, you know what? We have personal lives. I don't have to report everything I do back to you."

A pause.

"We just weren't ready to tell everyone yet. You understand." Booth added softly.

"Booth, relax. Everyone knows already," Hodgins said.

Brennan, who watched this whole exchanged quietly from the side, interfered.

"What do you mean everyone knows? The only one I told was Angela, who swore she wouldn't tell anyone." Only now did she notice her reflection in the window. Hair disheveled, eyes puffy, nose red. She quickly bound her hair back and tried her best to look respectable.

A hard thing to do after ten minutes of crying and another few of making out.

"You think we didn't notice how cozy you two have become with each-other? Plus you aren't bickering. Which is a nice change."

That earned Hodgins a stern look from Brennan and an I-will-take-out-my-gun-and-shoot-you one from her partner. He took a step back.

"I'll, um, leave you two to it." Hodgins turned.

"Dr. Hodgins, didn't you have something to show me?"

"It can wait." He turned and left.

Brennan turned to Booth. Smiled.

"Well, now that we know everyone knows…" She walked up to him.

"Wouldn't you rather go home? We can pick up where we left off there." Booth took her hand.

"Not sure I'll be able to wait that long."


	3. Chapter 3: Laughter

**This episode was hard and frustrating but extremely fun to write! It takes places somewhere around season 4, I think.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Can I buy B&B and keep them in my desk drawer? They can bicker all they want in there. And make out. Totally fine by me.**

Booth found Brennan sitting on the couch in her office. She sat cross-legged and papers were strewn around her. She was frowning at one page, concentrating, mouth slightly open, an upside-down V between her eyebrows. Half of her hair had escaped her pony-tail and she kept swiping it away.

Booth thought it was adorable.

"I got you cake." He said, and she looked up from the screen. Her eyes lit and she smiled at him. Booth flashed his cocky grin. The one that always made Brennan's heart beat a little faster. She convinced herself for the hundredth time that it meant nothing.

"Thanks. How's the party?"

The music from the Christmas party could be heard all the way to Brennan's office.

"Oh, it's great. Hodgins put pure alcohol in the eggnog without Cam noticing and now everyone's drunk. You should join in."

That was a lie.

The party blew.

Booth was bored.

Angela was no-where to be seen and Cam was busy yelling at Hodgins, so he had no-one to talk to. That was also probably because the only one he wanted to talk to was Brennan.

"Sorry Booth, but I have to sort out this stuff. I never knew that being a best-selling author came with so much paperwork."

She looked miserable.

"Alright, well then at least take a break and have some cake." Booth said, and Brennan gave in. She collected the papers on the couch and stacked them up on the coffee table, then patted the place beside her. Booth sat down next to her and handed her the paper plate. She took the fork and stabbed the cake with much ferocity and took a big bite.

"Hungry much?" Booth asked, amused. Brennan knew he was teasing her and she gave him no notice and took another big bite.

"I haven't had anything to eat since lunch." She explained, and Booth took this opportunity to lecture her about remembering every once in a while that she has to eat. Brennan's expression changed from good-nature to annoyance.

"Booth, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"I'm your partner. Partners take care of each other. And if taking care of you means bringing by a slice of cake from a lousy party so that you don't forget to feed yourself, then I will do just that."

"I thought you said the party was great."

"I lied. Now gimme a bite of that cake." Booth said, and took a big piece of it with his fingers. Brennan slapped them away.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "That's my cake. Get your own." When Booth proceeded to take another bit with his fingers, ignoring her completely, Brennan scooped up some cake-crumbs and tossed them over at Booth. He was taken by surprise and looked at his partner in shock, but then a daring smile crossed his face.

"Oh really?" He said, and threw the bite he was about to eat at Brennan. A big grin lit up her entire face, reaching her eyes, which sparkled.

"Bring it out!" She exclaimed, laughing, and smeared some frosting on Booth's nose. Booth laughed too and corrected her.

"Bring it _on_, Bones. It's "bring it on"."

Soon they were throwing cake at each-other, howling war cries and dancing around the room. Brennan ducked behind her desk and a piece of cake splattered on the wall behind her. Booth ran at her and smeared frosting all over her face. She stuck some crumbs down his shirt. When there was no more cake to be thrown, they collapsed on the couch, out of breath, their stomachs aching from laughing. When they finally caught their breath and the laughter died down, Brennan sat up. Booth was very close to her, shoulders touching, and she could smell his Booth-y scent. There was no way to explain it, it was just _his_ smell.

Booth turned his head to look at Brennan and burst out laughing again. One of the decorative flowers from the cake was stuck in her hair like a crown. Her confused look made him laugh even harder.

"What? Do I have something in my hair?" She asked and started fumbling with it. The flower was still there. Booth laughing made her start giggling again too. She managed to choke down the laughter bubbling up inside of her and gave Booth a stern look. Or at least tried to. It was extremely hard to keep a straight face.

"It's not like you look any better." She said and pouted. It was true. The frosting she had smeared on Booth's nose now crusted over and his hair was disheveled. There was also some cake stuck to his tie. He calmed down again and looked at Brennan more seriously, and picked the flower out of her hair.

"Bones, do you know that you're beautiful? It might be out of place, but you are. Even when your hair is a mess and you have frosting all over your face."

Brennan's heart thumped wildly. His face was so very close to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She had the sudden urge to grab the front of his shirt and kiss him. His lips looked so soft. Then the moment passed, like it always does, and like always, Brennan felt the tiniest twinge of disappointment that nothing happened.

"Merry Christmas, Bones!" Booth exclaimed a bit too loudly, and walked towards the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to help me clean up here?" Brennan asked hopefully. The mess was horrific. Bits of cake stuck to the walls and the papers on the coffee tabled were wrinkled and smeared with chocolate.

"See you tomorrow!" Booth called, and left her by herself.

Brennan sighed. This was going to be a long night after all.

**Not sure about the ending. Any advice on that?**


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

**This one takes place right after the end of season three. We never really saw how Brennan dealt with Zach's cannibalistic turnover. Like Booth, I'm MAD at Zach. He shouldda known better. Genius Idiot.**

**This one's told in Booth's POV, it seemed fitting.**

**Came out a bit different than I expected, but I'm pleased with the results. Hope you are too!**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews on the last chapters! You're welcome to write some more :)**

**Disclaimer: I think we've established already that I (sadly) don't own Bones or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Booth: ""Dear Mr. Addy, it is my pleasure to offer you the post of my intern in forensic anthropology. I chose you from hundreds of applicants because of your knowledge, your desire to learn, and because I feel you will find a home here."**

**I think you gave him something great, Bones."**

**(from "The pain in the heart", season 3 finale)**

* * *

Bones leaned her head on my shoulder. I heard her sniff and knew she was holding back tears.

"Idiot." I muttered.

Bones raised her head (For a moment I was disappointed, but I quickly banished that thought to the back of my head, where it would join it's companions, damn-she-smells-good and her-skin-is-unbelievably-smooth. What a nice trio they make.) and looked at me in confusion. I realized that she thought I was talking about her.

"Not you." I quickly explained. "I meant Zach. He's a genius idiot."

I knew exactly what Bones'd say next.

"I don't know what that means."

Ha! I knew it.

"I'm just saying that for a mathematical genius, Zach really has no idea how to take care of himself. He should have been more careful, is all.

Bones leaned her head back on my shoulder and sighed. She wasn't up for an argument today. She knew I was right anyway, although that hadn't stopped her before. I could smell her shampoo and couldn't help but take a sniff at her hair. She didn't notice.

Truth was, at that moment I really hated Zach. He had disappointed and hurt Bones, and after everything she did for him. After everything they _all_ did for him. Bones and all that she taught him, Hodgins and their experiments, Cam with her nicknames. Angela with her makeovers and tips on women. They all loved that kid so much. It was all a waste now, just because of one incredibly stupid decision.

Bones sniffed again.

_Damnit Booth, do something before she starts crying._

I hate it when she cries.

"I just-" She started.

"What?" I urged her on. She was opening up. That was a good start.

I just... I feel like... like I could have prevented this. I know it's irrational, but I feel guilty for some reason. Like it's my fault. Even though I know it's not." Bones raised her head and looked at me, maybe trying to see if I understood her. I did, perfectly. She felt all that because on some level, he was the closest thing she had to a son. She grew protective of him, and when he made a mistake, It felt like she did too. I knew that because of Parker. Whenever he would push one of his classmates or get a bad grade, I always felt responsible. He was my son. It's my responsibility to make him learn from his mistakes and teach him to do better next time.

There was no "next time" for Zach.

Suddenly an idea popped in my head. A way to make Bones feel better.

It always worked for me, anyway.

I stood up, and tried to pull her up. She resisted.

"Up, up, up, let's go!"

"Booth, where are we going? I'm not really in the mood for anything." She protested, but I pulled harder, and she finally stood up, rather reluctantly.

"Fine." She exclaimed, and I put my hand at its rightful place on the small of her back.

"But where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun. Trust me." I flashed her a grin. She couldn't help but smile back.

The "trust me" card always worked. She shut up.

* * *

After we arrived at the Hoover and I had parked the car and opened Bones' passenger door, she looked at me in confusion.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just play along, Bones."

We entered the building, crossed the lobby, and went into the elevator. But instead of going up like usual, we went down.

I think Bones finally caught on, because her smile widened. I still said nothing.

When we got to the shooting range, it was deserted. No-one practices at this hour. I got us guns and ear mufflers, then gestured to one of the stations.

"Why are we here, Booth?" She asked.

"I always come here when I'm sad or frustrated or angry. It's a great way to loosen up." I gave her the gun.

"Give it your best shot!"

Bones put on the ear mufflers and I followed suit. She brought the gun up and held it steady at eye-level with both hands. Strands of hair that had escaped her pony-tail framed her face.

It takes me by surprise every time I see how beautiful she is.

Bones fired once, twice, three times, one after another, and I could suddenly see how angry she was. She had a right to be. There was also unbelievable pain and hurt and sadness on her face. As she reloaded her gun tears started streaming down her face. She didn't stop to wipe them away, just let them flow freely. That strong front that she had kept the last few days crumbled, and now she was just a wounded child. Bones fired again and again until there were no more bullets left and she silently turned to me and I gave her my gun. She proceeded to empty that one too, tears still running down her face and soaking her shirt. When there were no more shots to be fired or tears to be shed, Bones turned to me. I walked over to her with my arms open for her to fall into, but instead she came over and started punching my chest, sobbing (apparently there _were_ more tears to be shed). After about thirty seconds of using me as a punching bag (Her adrenaline had dropped and her throws weren't very hard, so it wasn't that bad, really. Anyway, if I could choose who's punching bag I'd want to be, Bones'd be my first choice.) she finally collapsed, exhausted, against my chest and gripped my arms. I held her until she calmed down, her shaking stopped and her body relaxed against mine, her ragged breaths turning into slow deep ones. Bones raised her head. Her nose was red, her eyes puffy and her hair a mess.

Somehow still beautiful.

I planted a kiss on her forehead and she smiled at me. A real smile, Her eyes clear blue skies after the storm.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Booth. I can't think of anyone else I'd want as my partner." She rested her cheek on my chest, and I put my chin on the top of her head and hugged her close.

"I'll always be your partner."


	5. Chapter 5: A dance

**So, this is the last chapter of this story. I had so much fun writing it and I want to thank all of you for all the reviews and support! You're so awesome and I love you.**

**This one's told from Angela's POV, and it takes place after the wedding ceremony. It's not the best chapter out of these five and not the longest, but I hope you like it :)**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. A wedding invite would have been nice though, *cough cough* HART HANSON.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

After the ceremony (everyone cried. Even Caroline), we all filed into the Jeffersonian's lecturing room. I had all the iron folding chairs arranged around round tables with white tablecloths and small vases of lilies on each one, Brennan's favorite flower. The stage was set for speeches from loved ones and the band members were already setting up their equipment. Bouquets of flowers wrapped around the columns that stood around the room, and stars (that I made Hodgins make using one of his fancy useless machines) hung from the ceiling, and glinted in the hazy glow of the round lamps I had put in.

On one side of the room was a buffet stacked with everything the guests could wish for. A tall white wedding cake stood in the center of it all, with miniature skeletons dressed as a bride and groom standing on top as toppers. It seemed fitting. Bones and her groom. On the other side of the room was the dance floor.

I have to say, I'm really proud of myself for pulling this all off with a day's notice. Everything looked beautiful, but it all seemed to dim when Brennan and Booth walked in, arms hooked. Brennan had the biggest smile on her face. I had never, since the day I met her ten years ago, seen her so unbelievably happy.

Booth, well, that was another matter. He looked very handsome in his tux. Yum. I had to remind myself that we were both happily married. He looked so content at Brennan's side. Like all the pieces of his life were falling into place. Which was true, I guess. Like he said in his vows, they finally caught each-other. When they entered the room everyone stood and clapped. Hodgins came up behind me and hooked his arm with mine.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." It was nice to have a moment with him. I had been in a frenzy of wedding arrangements and phone calls and getting Brennan to leave the lab long enough to get her hair done, so I hadn't seen my husband all day.

"You're amazing." He said, slightly shaking his head. Hodgins always made me feel special, even on the really bad days. I smiled at him.

"You are. Look how happy they are. Everything is so beautiful and they're so happy and you're amazing." I kissed his cheek.

"Wait till you see the surprise I have for them." I said.

"What surprise?

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." He smiled, and I leaned into his side and we walked over to the newly-weds.

* * *

Surprise time.

The band was set up and it was time for Booth and Brennan to have their first dance as a married couple. Of course, everyone expected "The way you look tonight" or "All I want is you" or any other cheesy romantic song to come on. Just like I planned. But instead, one of the band members, Eric, walked over to Brennan and gave her an electric guitar and Booth a microphone. They looked at him in confusion and he said something that I couldn't hear, and walked away. He turned around to look at me and winked, giving me a thumbs-up sign. Booth and Brennan still looked confused, which means he hadn't told them anything.

Perfect.

Eric climbed the stairs to the stage and took a bass guitar. The drummer counted beats and they started playing. The music blasted through the speakers in an upbeat song opening that Brennan and Booth immediately recognized. From where I was sitting I could see Booth turning to Brennan and exclaiming "Bones, that our song!" Big goofy grins spread on their faces. Brennan quickly put the guitar's strap around her and she and Booth started singing and jumping around.

"I'M HOT BLOODED, CHECK IT AND SEE!" They sang together, bumping heads and smiling at each other so much I'm sure their cheeks hurt. Brennan had a nice voice, but Booth was not a good singer. He was way off tune. They kept bumping into each other and Brennan kicked her foot up in the air, and Booth circled her and screamed into the microphone.

"I'VE GOT A FEVER OF HUNDRED AND THREE! COME ON BABY, DO YOU DO MORE THAN DANCE?"

And then together: "I'M HOT BLOODED, I'M HOT BLOODED!"

They were both such dorky dancers. Brennan tried dancing with Booth and playing at the same time, and at some point she gave up and put the guitar down. It was hard enough with the puffy wedding dress. Booth did something with his hands which I think was supposed to be "the wave" move. Didn't work.

Wasn't his mom a dance teacher?

All that didn't matter. They were so completely in love with each-other that everything they did together looked beautiful. It's hard to believe that it took them six years to get together. I talked to Booth about this and I knew that he had felt differently for a long time before that, but it took Brennan a little longer.

There was a guitar solo, and since Brennan had put down the guitar, she moved closer to Booth and kissed him on the nose. He laughed, and then twirled her around and then dipped her down low, kissing her back, full on the lips. Tonight they didn't have to be modest with public affection.

Booth had been waiting for this for so long. So did Brennan. We did too. I never told Brennan this, but Hodgins and Cam and I talked about them all the time. They made us frustrated whenever they fought and sigh of content when we saw them together.

Now, as they danced and jumped and sang and in general looked mesmerized by each other, I let myself share a look with Cam. A look that said _finally._


End file.
